Scions of forgotten gods
by orbisz
Summary: In the age without hope Lerena fights lost war, until she gains power of her parent. God long forgotten by Imperium of man. Escaping from Inquisition she will try to understand her change and unleash change on the unchanging.
1. Chapter 1and 2

**Scions of the Forgotten Gods**

_It was written in web of fate, that there would be time when hope would be dead drems filled with war and miracles hollow. Time when only war would rule this universe and perverse gods would feast on souls, not belonging to them._  
_It was also written that Heroes would rise to challenge this universe of despair and they would bring power of Legend with them._

-Blind Seer- unknown place, nonexistent time_._

**Chapter 1: Dream Before the Darkest Dawn**

_Run like Frak!_

_-Ciaphas Cain_

Elteria. An unimportant world in Grand Imperium of Man. Just a small agrarian colony without any strategic or economic importance. One of tens of thousands similar worlds in archives. But to the Planetary Defense Force garrison fighting this strange incursion of metal clad warriors and abominations... it is home. Unfortunately, they are losing, badly.

"Oh shit, this is going to suck so bad," said Lerena as she tried to duck the big and primitive sword coming her way.

She was tall slender woman with blond hair and strange onyx eyes, who was currently scared witless by sight before her.

"Foolish mortal do you really believe you can oppose Dregen Bloodtaker? Your suffering will be _Legendary!_ There will be whispers of your fate even millions of years in future," declared the strange horned being as an unearthly ruddy glow began to spread from it.

"I think it is time to vacate the field squad," Lerena, sergeant of PDF forces, called out. "We need bigger guns to take this thing down. Move it! Move it quickly, dammit!" Lerena and her squad begun to run from demon, which seemed to be slowed by many hits from autocannon guarded by squad.

Unfortunately, the Demon was getting quicker with every passing second. It seemed that it would catch with them with every moment as the glow grew stronger.

Lerena thought about what the hell happened here. Just a few weeks ago she had normal life as member of PDF garrison on Elteria. Then those heretical dreams begun and few days after that first attackers have come. They quickly massacred main city and moved on to smaller settlements. There were only messages of bloodshed and destruction.

This was last big city and as far as Lerena knew, this was also last place on whole planet where were still living humans. And it seemed they won't hold much longer. There was no help coming, even through some ship in orbit was able to escape into warp to give warning to imperial guard of this attack. There just wasn't enough time for help to arrive.

The sudden screeching of the horrid, vile thing behind them, that was pursuing them while gibbering non-stop brought Lerena back to reality. "Keep running! I'll try to slow it down. Quickly, as they still need you in fortress. Go! GO!" she shouted her orders to her squad, a tinge of desperation that filled her voice. Her subordinates kept running away as she grabbed her lasgun and readied herself for fight, as the demon was coming closer.

"Soon I will eat your soul little human and I will be content," declared the demon as it slowed to a slow tromping gait.

"What are you doing on this planet? Why did you slaughter everyone?" demanded Lerena with her last bravado. "Why bring so much suffering?"

"Because we can and we were bored and soon you will give cure for my boredom for a small, little while!" the fanged, monstrous thing said as its mouth curled in a hideous approximation of a smile

"Oh, shut up," Lerena shouted in frustration and anger. She took a few shots at it, knowing that this was going to be her final stand. The rays hit demon and the smell of burnt smell and strange energy leaked out of the wound.

"You dare to wound me human die?" screeched demon in surprise as he (or it?) summoned warp energies, which expanded in form of balls of concentrated, purple-red destruction that shot towards Lerena.

The whole world hiccuped for moment and Lerena was suddenly able to dodge all the balls of energy in strange blur of unnaturally quick motion while _charging_ towards the body of demon. 'By the Emperor!' Lerena thought in shock at the sudden change in the world as everything seemed to slow down.

She saw an opening and she smote the demon with keen bayonet on her lasgun. As she struck the demon, she could feel a strange power or energy forming in her body. Her blade tore into the demons flesh with a power far greater than the autocannon fire only few moments before.

Unearthly screech of terror came out of the demon as it was set ablaze with here weapon. "pAiN NO This IS not possible I cannot be hurt I AM demon of warp I cannot die By hand of Mortal I AM ImMOrtal!" screeched that wretched being as those strange flames consumed it.

Then something even _stranger _happened. Lerena could see every fighter on the field of battle grasping their head and screaming as if they heard something terrible in their bones, their blood and

their soul.

What they heard was death cry of the Demon of Khorne as life left him and his soul was ripped apart by warp.

"What the hell just happened?" Lerena asked at the wondrous sight.

The terrible, iron clad warriors were stopping in confusion and now falling back... as if they were running from something too hideous to comprehend. The demon line fell apart and remainders of PDF were able to push them back, the will renewed by the sudden defeat of the champion of Chaos. Lerena took all this in and wondered if Emperor of Man had shown his grace to this battlefield.

She started her way back to city, to have her wounds tended. Wounds that she could not even remember having taken during the desperate battle.

Somewhere in deep recesses of the warp, an Ancient mind full of malice and loathing stirred while trying to understand the wrongness, which had irritated it for more than 10 millennium and had suddenly gotten much, much stronger.

It could feel that great change was coming to the Universe. And it would benefit from this change for it was Tzeencht Lord of change and it would master this new development into his plots.

**Chapter 2: Dimly Conscious**

_The material world and Warp. Two interconnected places. World of mortals,where things change, and world of pure emotions, where energies of universe are given form, but there is something missing. What is energy without application, what is life without meaning? Can you tell me that small inquisitor?_

_Dialogues with Eternal Liar -for inquisitorial use only_

Lerena felt deadly tired as she sat at the back of the group. She was able to got into garrison in post battle confusion very easily. Unfortunately, her luck has run out when she runs into the local priest calling for sermon in thanks for today's victory. Some civilians hiding in garrison were listening to him as he had a captive audience in the holy chapel.

"Praise the emperor for today's victory, for thanks to his favour we have achieved victory in our hour of need. This is great day. Praised be emperor and his wisdom," the old man called out in a strong voice

Lerena trying to sneak away from sermon to get into bunk and get some sleep, though unfortunately the priest stopped her and she registered that priest was speaking _about _her.

"And lo and behold, the victorious soldier of humanity returning from holy battle against the foul Xenos which attacked us. Praise her. Praise for she who is our shield and she who will smite enemies like the heroic Imperial Guard like Ciaphas Cain and even like mighty Adeptus Astartes. Praise her, people of Imperium," the priest called out, hand up in supplication and to give weight to his words as the congregation took up the chant; Praise Her!

Lerena was trying to be inconspicuous, but when she see those faces the downtrodden people with only despair and fear showing in their eyes, she suddenly let in to her urge to help these people... to give them hope. So she raised her head looking directly at them and and loudly proclaiming, "We will be are God Emperor of Mankind is watching over will defend our home world. We will defend it beacuse of our children! To protect their dreams and hopes! To protect their future, we will be ever victorious!" she called out with a strange, unknown eloquence that she did not know she possessed.

And in their of worshipful gaze she could feel that strange power again slowly enveloping her and changing her on some basic level, growing stronger.

The priest tried to get back his spotlight, which she very effectively stolen. "Thank you, brave soldier for your grand speech and let us give the Emperor prayer for this victory," he called out in middle of Lerena's declaration.

That was when Lerena felt her wounds and aches from the battlefield overcome her. It seemed that blissful unconscious was waiting for her.

* * *

That sleep was not as big a relief from the strange day as she hoped, because for some reason she was able to dream. And her dreams were _again_ heretical. Strange demons spoke to her in them and proclaimed she was the daughter of a god and her mission was to prepare the universe for their return. The figure that greeted her wore some strange armor and oblong shield of impossibly ancient style.

"Not you again demon. I won't listen to your lies. My faith in Emperor is strong. Leave!" proclaimed Lerena as she readied herself for attack.

"Not this again. Listen to me. You are daughter of a god. Why do you think happened when you fought that demon? The Emperor has shown his divine power to someone of your blood and heritage," the armored figure declared

"I doubt that. Shut up demon I am not heretic. I am not. Just go away!" Lerena shouted almost hysterically.

"You can't ignore call of your divine blood, young fool. It will haunt you in your dreams and in your waking hours. It will become stronger and you won't be able to hide it from others. What do you think they will do to you then? You must accept what you are or it will destroy you," the figure spoke with overwhelming command that filled every vibration of the air.

"Get _away_! I have enough of you!" Lerena tried to silence strange figure, but it continued its monologue.

"So I will leave for now but I will come again and you will have no choice but to hear and weep, for you have taken the harder path!" With the argument finished for now, the figure begun to slowly dissipate into darkness and returned Lerena back to waking world.

"Hey, Lerena, are you okay? You seemed to have some kind of nightmare" asked the blurry figure leaning over next to her bunk.

"Martin what are you doing here? And where is here?" asked confused Lerena her best friend.

"Calm down Lerena we are in the base hospital. You were taken here after you collapsed. How do you feel, you were out for whole day?" asked Martin looking really quite worried.

"Drained. How did the battle go?" the non-commissioned officer asked her subordinate. She really must have not been thinking clearly after the demon died, as she should have taken a stim and gone back to rally the troops.

"We won but rumours say that they are regrouping and will attack in few days. But tell me something. Some of the guys from 18th squad said that you took one of those horned creatures down. Is that true?" wondered Martin with expectant gaze on his face.

"Yes, but it was already wounded by the autocannon." Here Lerena paused as she tried to figure the best way to broach this to her friend. "Martin, it told me that it was Demon. Could it be true? Could ruinous powers get here?" Lerena asked her friend.

"I do not think so," said her old and trusted friend. "What would ruinous powers wanted with this world? And besides our faith in Emperor is strong. Something like that just couldn't happen here," Martin said in assurance to his commanding officer, but there was something in his eyes that told Lerena he is not really believing things he was saying to her.

"When will I be released,"asked Lerena suddenly, tiring of this place.

"They are going to let you out tomorrow, if something bad doesn't happen. So take this as nice day off and have some fun, but have to be off. My guard duty begins in few minutes. Bye," Martin called out as he quickly left before she could ask any uncomfortable questions or worse, reveal any more terrifying things.

When he left, Lerena took better look at her surroundings. She was close to the garrison hospital laying on field bed. There probably wasn't enough place for all the real wounded. There were so very many wounded, but nearly all of them were awake and mumbling with terrible terror deep in their eyes.

Sometimes a screech was heard as some of them tried to sleep. They all looked broken and drained. It saddened Lerena, but she didn't know what to do. A new attack would come soon and they could be all dead. There was nothing she could do to change it.

And this thought enraged her. She wanted to change this coming doom, but the only thing she could do was to pray for a miracle. It was infuriating, but there was nothing to do, so she taken her old family's medallion in her hands and begun to pray to Emperor.


	2. Chapter 3,4

**Chapter 3: Visions and Betrayals**

_Well, look at the bright side. There could be Eldar here. That would be a _real _problem_

_-Imperial soldier in the middle of a Necron attack_

Lerena was praying. She could feel her consciousness expanding and touching something far bigger than her, something that was beyond her mortal senses. It was something wonderful, mysterious and powerful, but it didn't look like light of emperor. There was no grand presence nothing holding it together. It was just there unending,unbelievable and uncontrollable. It was engulfing her, filling her with knowledge of places strange and magnificent.

She begun to panic when she saw images of Elteria burning. All the remaining people were being engulfed in flames coming from skies. Lerena heard cries of death and despair. Fire was coming from the rotting carcass of Imperial Eagle. One head spat flames and the other spewing litanies for Emperor and informing world about its great, false regret for such actions.

And there was also something else. It was laughter of satisfaction. She heard similar laughter on battlefield. It was demonic laughter, but this one was stronger much more sinister.

This horrid, soul searing laugh woke her up from her slumber with a start, her shirt clinging to her form due to her sweat.

"Are you okay?" asked some woman in medicus uniform.

Lerena looked at her, surprised as she registered a few soldiers that were aiming guns at her nervously and she answered, "I am okay. Why are you asking?"

"You were glowing," answered the medicus nervously. "Why don't you sit here until we make some tests to see what is wrong with you.? Do you agree?" The medicus was gesturing her back towards her field bed.

Lerena sat back still in state of deep confusion. She tried to understand what her vision was about, but she had no luck.

The Imperium would never burn her world. They protected it from all dangers of universe, she thought desperately to herself. There was no way her people had sinned against Emperor so much. There were no heretics. She could not have been the cause of this attack. And those strange demons speaking with her in dreams filled her dread.

That had to be the cause. She would have to go to priest quickly and try to repent. She could have destroyed whole planet. Thanks to her secrecy and denial, all life here on Elteria was in danger.

She was bound and determined to go to a priest immediately, but first she would have to get through her guards.

"Would you allow me to see the priest?" asked Lerena the guards directly. They were from the 50th and had never been on good terms with her own 118th.

"We are sorry but it would be for your own good to stay here for now," answered one of guards.

Lerena contemplated her situation and waited impatiently for half of an hour and then tried again. "You see I must go quickly to the latrine It won't be pretty here otherwise." She tried very hard to succeed. So when that strange energy begun to rise in her again she filled her words with it instintively. She tried to charm them so they wouldn't see her as that dangerous.

The guards were thinking about what she said, looking to each other uncertainly. She could see it in their eyes when they relented. "Okay, you can go, but Pietro here will accompany you so you do not try something funny," the lieutenant of the 50th decided.

Lerena was pleased beyond hope. She hoped that the guards wouldn't know the garrison as well as she did. The sargent was proven right as her escort was not able to keep up with her in the chaos of hundreds of soldiers and refugees moving through garrison. It seemed that her early days as street rat from the big city were useful at least for something.

She felt small twinge of guilt about fate of the failed, but she couldn't allow herself to be stopped until she talked to the priest. He had to know about demons from her dreams that talked of such seductive, heretical thoughts. Already she could feel herself becoming comfortable with using this strange power within her.

* * *

Lerena was soon crawling through ventilation ducts of the garrison. Something like this should have been hard to do, yet to her it seemed incredibly easy. She got to the priest's quarter without any problems or hitches, some scared rats notwithstanding. Luckily the ventilation grill was easy to pick apart quietly.

As she entered she heard voices in other room.

"Can you repeat that? This vox signal is atrocious,"the first voice of that priest who was giving sermon earlier said, she noted in recognition.

"She and the fleet should be here any day. Try to keep your copy of device safe," a second voice was cracking as if coming through damaged vox receptor.

"Yes, it was great success for our case. The beacon was very effective in luring heretics to trap. What do you think will happen to this world?" asked local priest.

"It seems to me that incursion is now rooted too deeply. I am getting messages of possessions and existence of new cults. The population of this world will have to be sacrificed for the safety of Imperium. It will be better to recolonize this world in a few centuries. I will send our mistress the needed information when she arrives in system. Brother Engelus, the Emperor protects," the second voice said, then ended their conversation.

Brother Engelus answered in the same manner and begun to fiddle with communication device. "I hate dealing with the Tech Priests," he bemoaned to himself.

Lerena was beyond furious and totally shocked. It was these priests who caused this invasion! That was when she realized there was one of them still present and she needed more information about the situation.

All thoughts of informing priest about those strange demons vanished. There were only thoughts of vengeance in her mind, in truth they forgotten in her rage.

Brother Engelus begun to turn around and she draw her trusty old knife that she had kept from her times living in the underbelly of society.

* * *

_In an uncharted system..._

The figure was looking from the thick, armored window of the battleship and was lost deep in thoughts.

Deep space. It had always fascinated him. He longed for wonders it held long time ago, but his chance was taken from him. He was destined to be soldier in wars forgotten by everyone. But that war ended without victor and there was no meaning to his existence.

"Are you brooding again, esteemed leader?" asked figure clad in wraithbone armor.

"What do you want Isha?" asked rather the rather short man clad in an outfit that would make even the richest planetary governor look in envy, silk and the softest of leathers.

"There is a new development that could interest you, master. When I was meditating and pondering mysteries of universe, I could feel energies of the overwold rising on some backwater planet of the apes," Isha answered and readied herself for an outburst at the information.

"Energies of gods back in world? That is not possible. The barrier is still far too strong for that. It must be mistake." The esteemed leader continued to gaze at the stars that seemed somehow different than just a moment before. "But I could be mistaken. Quickly, prepare _Brisingr_ and ready it to send my ship there. Move it, woman we have work to do. Quickly!" the man said and begun to move towards his quarters with a renewed vigor to get himself ready.

"Always so impatient master. Sometimes I wonder how could you survive for such long time, but then again I have seen you do wondrous things." Isha went to bridge to prepare their Imperial battleship for travel. She only hoped that time in dry dock didn't left it unusable.

**Chapter 4: Time for strategic withdrawal**  
_Inspiration grows from the barrel of a gun__**.**_ _-Imperial proverb about Comissars._

_Yes, Inspiration to shoot user of said gun. -commentary_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Brother Engelus in affronted anger when he saw Lerena standing behind him. Then he saw her knife she was holding and his whole body stiffened as he readied himself for a fight.

Lerena's mind was bursting with questions, but they were hidden behind a tremendous wall of anger. "Why did you call these invaders here? You are priest of Emperor! You are supposed to protect and guide us. Why, damn you!"

"Ah, so you heard my conversation. You know it is very simple. We needed to test effectiveness of this certain weapon. Think of it as sacrifice for greater good of _entire_ Imperium. I mourn your loss, but frankly it is worth the great gains. One planet is no loss in the greater scheme of things," said the priest, Brother Engelus, while moving slowly towards drawer close to his side. "We need a surefire method to lure their ruinous forces into a trap and this beacon is very effective in this regard. Unfortunately, this planet has been corrupted very heavily, so it must be purged," he said and drew laspistol from drawer in a burst of inhuman speed. The lasgun spewed its deadly ammo at Lerena.

But she called on the now familiar feeling and the strange power again begun to swell in her. Lerena sped up and was able to evade most of the shot, unfortunately she was not quick enough and energy grazed her. Even though she was wounded, she continued her advance. Her blade struck the priest's chest and she grabbed his weapon with her other hand. The priest was not quick enough to react and she could see surprise in his eyes. Her blade drove into his flesh cruelly even through his vestment of war. He dropped his laspistol and tried to throw her away to no avail.

She took her blade to hit again and again until she could feel that his strength was waning.

"Which corner of warp spawned you, monster? I cannot be defeated by a normal human. I am blessed. I curse you. Let the Warp that spawned you devour you back," the priest cursed through bubbling blood to Lerena as he was laying on ground and life was leaving him quickly.

Lerena felt rush of adrenaline leaving her as and she could feel burning sensation on her face where shot fazed her. That was when she heard knocking. There were guards and they demanded entrance.

With a surity of motion she should not have felt, Lerena returned back to ventilation, knowing that there will be a search for the murderer of Brother Engelus. She needed to find safe place to rest and recuperate. This fight took quite a bit out of her, so she needed to find someone who would believe her, but the only one that came on mind was Martin. She had to find him. Together, they could find a way to get out of this mess, like they always did.

The burns Lerena had were getting better impossibly fast, but there would probably be scar remaining. It seemed that guards were not pursuing her. She had enough time for now. Martin was still on guard duty, which meant he would be somewhere on the walls of garrison.

She needed to disguise herself. Luckily this ventilation had opening nearly everywhere in building, so she could find some other clothes unseen.

After some time she found a small warehouse where were some clothes were held. Unfortunately, it was not the only thing that was there. It was stench that hit her first and she recognized that stench. It was stench of death. There were three bodies. Theirs stench suggested, that they were here for some time already. It were bodies of women.

Lerena's mind was filled with horrific images. Their bodies were mutilated and their clothes were torn. She could not believe that something like this could happen on Imperial base. She searched those bodies with disgust. Luckily she was able to pierce remnants of theirs clothes into something that could be seen as normal clothing.

The sergent switched clothes and tried the exit, but doors were closed and locked, so she returned to air ducts. She only hoped, that her stench won't call for closer inspection.

* * *

Lerena was able to move through moaning crowds of refugees safely and blended in seamlessly. Only a few patrols walked around her, but the overall peace suggested that authorities were keeping quiet about the murder of priest. There were few soldiers on lookout so she tried to get some information out of them, but unfortunately they knew nothing or didn't want to speak with civilian.

'Okay, seven times is charm so lets try this again,' thought Lerena to herself as she moved to another guard to try and pump him for information. "Good sir, I am searching for relative who was stationed here. Could you help me?" She asked and tried to look innocent.

The guard obviously bored and asked, " What was his name ?"

"Martin. He is slightly smaller than me. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is incapable of standing still for very long time. Does it ring any bells ?" She informed guard and gave him hopeful smile

"Yes, I saw him here, but he does not have guard duty since before... this mess. Do you hear that?" guard said and looked puzzled around as a new bellowing sound was getting stronger.

Both of them quickly turned to see what was source of this sound. There was a brilliant light over their heads and they were saw a shuttle with Imperial markings in a landing pattern to put down close to the base. Lerena was shoved back into the base rudely as the guard realized someone of importance was arriving.

What she saw, was complete chaos.

Every guard was panicking and the only the officers were trying to establish some resemblance of order. Most refugees were being forcefully moved away from the central building. Guard started to push her from gate directly into the teeming crowd. Lerena dived quickly deeper into crowd to move from sight and tried to see who this way was being cleared for.

First thing she saw was Banner of Inquisition waving over the marching men. It was very hard to make out details, but she was able to steal few glances of important looking person in middle of group. He was a regal looking man in military attire. He was looking condescendingly down upon crowd around him. Surrounding him were a few hard looking soldiers.

It was the man closing this strange convoy that surprised Lerena.

It was Martin! He was wearing sash with imperial symbol on it and was looking very proud of himself. Lerena was confused. Was there something Martin did not tell her? Why was he wearing that sash and why was that ship here?

She tried to understand that problem, but only thing that made sense, was that Martin was working with men who were responsible for this invasion. Inquisition colours on this delegation filled her with fear. If it was Inquisition responsible for this, she had no chance. Lerena thought about this problem for some time, but she was unable to come up with some solution.

Soon the soldiers begun their search as stealthily as possible. They were moving from one refugee group to another and were checking every refugee closely. She had to hide quickly. The net of soldiers was slowly closing around group she was part of and she desperately tried to find some way out.

She was very close to gates and attention of guards was concentrated inside the garrison and for some strange reason gate was still open. There was now clear path before Lerena. She would bolt. She had to hope that there were not enough soldiers on walls. They were probably called back to help with search.

Last time she had checked, the remainders of her PDF were located on the other side of fortress. So she readied herself and begun to run.

"Stop right here," shouted guards and begin to shoot.

Lerena shifted through gate where there was the barrel of heavy bolter glaring into her face. The woman tried to run quickly and those strange energies swelled inside her. Abruptly, the unknowning Scion sped up.

The guards were clearly unprepared for her mad and inhumanly fast dash out of fortress. It took them a few seconds to react, but Lerena was a blur that rammed soldiers, threw them around and able to topple the heavy bolter on one of soldiers. She continued her mad run to safety even as there was only sporadic shooting her way. And that was mainly from the group that was waiting for her. A few guards were able to run onto walls and fired after her, but most of them had problems to hit her before she escaped their range as she dashed into forest and ventured deeper into the greenery.

Lerena ventured deep into forest as branches whipped at her fast, hardly slowing her movement. Soon night came and she saw another few successions of shuttles landing in base. Lerena did not know if they would dispatch search parties soon but she had to venture deeper into forest. She was tired and so remembering her basic training climbed tree and tried to get some sleep, so she did not even realize she was seeing farther today than she had yesterday with her binoculars.

Her dreams were haunted by strange beings that claimed to be gods and the ancient wars between them.

* * *

_The depths of the Warp._

An old entity was sitting in deepest pits of warp, where light and darkness warred in impossible colors. This entity was in deep contemplation. News of final death of demon Dregen Bloodtaker by the hand of a mortal had spread like wildfire through every corner of the Warp. Most of the entities were unsure what it meant, but this one remembered, even if those memories were just tattered bits of lost Legend and Myth.

Existence of a time without the Old Ones and their gift of the Warp. Of powers not too dissimilar to demons of the Warp, but also so very, very different. Even now it remembered stories of Slaanesh's greatest shame. And so Necoho the Doubter laughed, because he knew what was coming and it pleased him.


	3. Chapter 5,6

**Chapter 5 - Hunt and unexpected Arrival**  
_I see Storm of secrets, Whirlwind of change and Terror of order. We have to ready ourselves. For a grand Barrier will fall and forgotten ones will return to exact their vengeance upon the world of eldar. _

_-_prophecies of the Mad Farseer

The sun was coming up and with it the hunt begun. Small squadrons of guards were getting ready their march towards the forest, where there was a hiding refugee psyker. The squadron was followed by three towering figures in gray armour and led by such a personage with the awe inspiring hat and with the Inquisitorial insignia on his chest. He was Zukov Commissar of Imperium of man, Upholder of morale in armies of Imperial guard. His mission was to lead this squadron of PDf on this mission and work as connection between the squad and Adeptus Astartes. They would hunt her and bring her back for public punishment, because the killing of Imperial priest cannot go unpunished.

Before they entered forest leader of group turned around and spoke to his men. "Men, we are hunting a very dangerous psyker. I do not want any worthless deaths so, I forbid you to engage her under any circumstances, if you see her use your vox and inform me about it. The Honoured Battle Brothers Ravan, Stern and Justicar Valan will then take her down," announced the commissar bowed towards three heavily armoured figures in the distinct livery. He did not let them know that this was to protect them against her silvered tongue.

"If we have no luck until noon we will dispatch thunderhawks to scan forest. They will be able to find her and then we will act according to the plan. Create teams of four and move into forest. Good ? Dismissed!" he ordered as he ended his short briefing and sent the guards into the forest.

* * *

Lerena awoke with rising sun. Her whole body ached and she was thirsty, but she had to move deeper into the forest to be safe from pursuers. She moved swiftly and soon found small river from which she drank.

The terrain was nearly impassable and thorns and brambles tore her clothes. She was moving very slowly, but with some luck her pursuers would be slower. She heard sound of a plane moving overhead and threw herself to the ground.

"Dammit, they had to see me on the scanners. Lets move," she thought to herself and begun to run deeper into the forest. Her mind was haunted by images of her pursuers, but even she could not imagine what was hunting her.

Soon after that a loud crash reverberated through forest, like a distant crack of thunder. Lerena panicked and was frantically looking onto every direction for meaning of this sound, but only thing she was able to see was smoke coming from east of her. It was probably crash of some kind . Just to be sure, she chose to move quickly in the exact opposite direction.

Lerena was moving quickly to the south with the sounds of Thunderhawks cruising overhead through the forest worrying her deeply. Soon she begun to hear sounds of wood breaking and of snapping branches. She tried to speed up but she was exhausted and was unable to go for very long time. She stopped soon on small clearing and fell down on brink of collapse.

Her pursuers were getting closer with every passing second and she had to get ready for them. She caught her breath and tried to find some hiding spot, but there was none. Ominous sounds of wood giving away to much greater force and so she turned around to face her fate with dignity. Thousands scenarios were running through her head, but only one remained after three gigantic warriors in power armour stepped to the clearing and that was... "Oh, crap!"

Three warriors clad in grey Power armour towered over her. She could see stormbolters on their left hands and every one of them had sword, which was emanating strong chaotic energies. It was their movement through forest that caused so much noise, when the feeble natural world gave away to the might of emperors finest.

Lerena recognized those figures. They were Adeptus Astartes. The Strongest warriors of Imperium, chosen of Emperor. Holy weapons in hand of Imperium, who could stop armies by their mere presence. They were coming after her. She tried to run away but even her supernatural speed wasn't enough.

Stern one of Battle brothers ran after her and quickly knocked her down none to gently, using enough force that could have killed a regular human. Ravan brought to her chains with holy symbols and wrapped her into them for transportation. She tried to fight them, but all of her attempts paled in presence of their power-armor amplified strength. Chains were soon wrapped around her and she felt their effect. They were draining her soul away from her, but it strangely seemed like they were not strong enough to do so completely.

Lerena lost all hope as their small party started their journey back to the garrison while awaiting heavy transport. She was thinking about her fate that awaited her in hands of Inquisition as she was bouncing on shoulder of Adeptus Astartes like sack of potatoes

Suddenly the Astartes stopped, dropped her on ground and aimed their stormbolters on unknown foe. She tried to get a view on cause of this surprising halt. She trashed around for few seconds and soon she got a view at a man standing in their way.

It was a tall man in strange, archaic uniform standing directly in their way and was gesturing at them to stop by holding his hand up in strange glove and showing them something in his other hand. He gazed at them through strange apparatus connected to his backpack. He felt very ominous to Lerena. She could feel that this was no ordinary man. He looked at her and then spoke.

"What do we have here? So mighty men bullying innocent woman and tying her like a dangerous animal. Truly, you are heroes of Imperium." He sneered at them and continued his speech. "I was sent to take her back to the ship, so if you would _kindly_ release her to me?"

Juasticar Valan answered, "This psyker is dangerous. We have orders to deliver her directly to the Black Ship from Inquisitor Erlenmeyer, so move aside Inquisitor," declared the leading battle brother and aimed his stormbolter directly at head of man, who was holding an Inquisitorial seal.

"Well, please do not say I did not wanted peaceful solution," proclaimed strange Inquisitor and then smirked. "But I can not say that killing you does not... please me. Execute." With those words a small explosion happened behind one of Astartes and knocked him on his knees.

"Dammit, that cheap Martian garbage is out of synch again. Give me a second to adjust to this small problem," the Inqusitor said and blinked directly behind the Space Marine with his hand raised up again.

Valan rolled away while he grunted and begun shooting at his enemy. The being masquerading as an Inquisitor just moved towards him again and none of those shots even fazed him as they seemed to bounce, as off sturdy terminator armor.

"Time to end it," said the strange being and just hit head of Valan with his bare hand. Lerena could only blink in utter astonishment as that hand just tore away helmet with the head still inside. Fountain of blood shot from now beheaded corpse of mighty Imperial warrior.

Silence filled glade. In this silence the two other Astartes fell down in heap, unmoving and seemingly unliving. Lerena did not understood what has happened. The pride of the Imperium was laying before her, defeated in under a minute by this stranger.

The killer then walked casually over to her.

**Garrison THTXP-74 on planet Elteria**

The room of late Priest Engelus know held a meeting of Inquisitor Erlenmeyer and his retinue. The Inquisitor was a tall woman with white hair, which deeply contrasting his young face . Four other people were sitting across her at the table.

One of them was Commisar Zukov sitting to the right hand of Inqusitor. To her left hand was a priest of Imperial cult in very simple robes. His name was Roberpierre and he was currently mourning death of his protege Engelus. Another figure was sitting in corner and looked nervously all over the place. Her eyes were ticking all over the place, like she was searching for something, she knew was there, but was incapable of finding it. She was Sanctioned Psyker Rebec Last person sitting in front of Inquisitor looked very young in his newly ironed Comisar uniform was the ex-PDF soldier Martin. They were discussing the current situation and preparing for their exit from the system.

"We need to capture that psyker and interrogate her. She did not trigger any alarm wards Engelus had here and the suppression circles against warp intrusion are undamaged," Zukov noted from his portable data pad.

"Commissariat Martin, have you seen her do something unusual?" the Inquisitor asked the new member of her retinue Martin and gazed at him threateningly.

He looked like true soldier of Imperium in his new uniform. Martin answered formally, "No, I remember nothing unusual. The only thing that comes up is that she had tendency to get into so many messes. It was unbelievable. There was a time when she got all gangs of main city to thirst after her blood."

"Enough of this reminiscing," the Inquisitor interrupted Martin and then begun to give orders. "Once the Grey knights bring her here we will have our answers. Can you bring that box Brother Engelus left in your care?" he asked, stopped Martin from speaking further and reminded him of Lerena's fate.

Martin lost his happy expression and replied, "Yes, I will go for it." Somewhere a niggling suspicion and worry was beginning to fester.

He left and immediately the psyker Rebec stopped her paranoid routine and spoke, her voice discordant and sibilant all at once. "The foolish believer speaks the truth. He does not know." Her red hair hung down in tangled, red copper ringlets over her eyes.

"What do you feel, psyker?" asked priest in battle robes. "Answer now." The single light above the conference table put his face in stark relief, implacable in his duties. He looked like all but duty had been cut from his hatchet-thin face.

The psyker closed her green eyes in concentration after some time he begun to speak in trance. "I feel Power, so much power leaked in the air. Such a strange power. Forgotten, Forbidden. Ancient beyond belief. We are not meant to know. _THEY_ are returning. I can feel them bashing into wall of reality. Hide, Hide. Quickly hide!" The psyker was thrown out of her trance and quickly turned around and tried to borrow himself even deeper into corner.

"That was pointless. Any ideas about what she was blabbering about?" the heavy-set Zukov asked even as he wrote these ominous words into his data pad.

"A demonic incursion is coming? She was part of chaos cult? We do not have enough information. We will have to withdraw quickly. This is getting dangerous. Where is that Martin with our beacon?" Inquisitor Erlenmeyer speculated wildly as he felt the tension increase. This was supposed to be simple and was rapidly turning into something else.

After some time Martin came in with sealed box. "Here it is."

Erlenmeyer used her code to open seals on box and took from it small artifact. It could be described only as alien. Some bits were floating in the air others were just connected under wrong angles small uncountable spikes were coming out of its base and even this small sight was damaging their eyes.

"Scan it. Now," ordered the Inquisitor to the woman who just got out of corner. The psyker did so and soon blood begun to pour out of his nose. " It is undamaged and fully functioning." That was all he got out of his mouth before he fell down in a heap, clutching his head and moaning in pain.

"Such small thing responsible for death of this world. Fascinating." Martin spoke and gazed at it for some time , but he was unable to keep his gaze for very long time and turned away.

"Take it to shuttle and travel to my ship. There put it into my quarters and guard it. We will be leaving in the morning. Our captive should be here in that time. Any questions?" Erlenmeyer gave orders and then waited for questions. None of them came so she ended the audience.

All of them stood to leave and he begun to think about implications of psyker not triggering any wards an alarms targeted against warp. Was Chaos creating a new breed of assassins? While she was doing this, alarms in the base begun to blare crazily loud.

**Chapter 6: Escape and ship**  
_What will you do, if all you know will fall Inquisitor, if your entire life turns to be build on lie, if your grand Emperor is nothing more than a Tyrant without remorse. It will be fun to watch. So begin your questioning, small Inquisitor and pray to your god for answers that will not destroy you._

- Prologue to Dialogues with Eternal Liar - unedited version.

Redacted - By Inquisitorial Law

"Can you stop trying to crawl away. I have to get you out of these chains," the stranger said while quickly moving to Lerena. With a flex of inhumanly strong hands, he just snapped the chains.

That strange draining feeling that was bothering her vanished almost immediately.

"It is my pleasure to meet you. What is your name, if I may ask? My name is Skard," the red-head said as he offered her a hand up to ease her getting on her feet.

"Lerena. My name is Lerena and how did you do this?" Lerena eyed him fearfully and looked at the fallen Space Marines.

"Well I have some unusual talents. They come from a very unusual source, just like yours. You should be able to feel it you know," he said and checked bodies of dead Grey knights. "Do you need a force weapon? It might come in handy."

"No, I do not want any weapons looted from the body of a marine. What kind of monster are you?" The blonde Scion felt she should be horrified by his attitude to the fallen heroes and his own total indifference to their deaths. Even though they wanted to kill her, they still were heroes the best and bravest of the Imperium.

In a small place in the back of her mind, she too felt nothing about their demise and that somehow made her very afraid.

"The same sort of monster as you, if you need to know, my dear." Skard looked at her with a strange pity and continued his monologue with, "Anyway, we need to get off this planet quickly. This place will be swarming with Imperial lapdogs very soon." Such an annoyance, the red-head thought to himself.

"Stop," Lerena nearly shouted out, interrupting his speech. "Why should I leave my home and could you please answer my question! What are you and what do you mean I am same as you? I am human!" Lerena was scared and confused. This being was suggesting horrible things. Horrible, seductive things.

A sad expression spread on his too handsome face and he said, "No, not any more, you are not. They will hunt you down and kill you because you do not fall into their small categories. You have to run. Come with me and I will explain it all to you."

Lerena did not want to go, but there was little doubt this being could take her by force and servants of Imperium wanted to take her on the Black Ship. Lerana was confused, but she she did not want to end on a Black Ship. There were stories about them; terrible and scary stories. There was only one solution and she liked it less and less as time moved on.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Lerena said reluctantly and waited for his reaction from the strange man. She was not disappointed.

Skard was ready to keep arguing with her and this decision seemed to surprise him. He gaped at her for few seconds. "That was lot easier, than I expected," he declared while he threw a hurt expression at her. "I hoped to have some fun convincing you. Anyway, do you have a ship around here we could use? I used a landing pod to get here quickly and quietly, but it seems I forgot to pack ship." A sheepish expression was now on his face.

Lerena thought that this madman changed his moods quicker than the Sisters of Battle burn heretics. "No, I do not," Lerena answered and began to despair. 'Idiot,' she thought in her head. She began to ponder their situation when his face lightened and he begun to explain her his brilliant plan.

"We will just go to garrison and borrow one of their shuttles. It is quick, effective and we can even have some fun doing it. Let's go." Skard begun to walk swiftly towards garrison after he informed her of his crazy plan.

"That is your plan? Are you crazy? They will shoot us as soon as we get close. " Lerena tried desperately to dissuade him from such stupid act, but to do so she had to follow him.

He quickly picked up the tempo and soon forest around them begun to thin.

"Look we are already here, so do as I say and all will be okay," the red-headed madman said and began to walk boldly directly towards walls of garrison.

Lerena just stopped at last. She was not going to get killed by this madman.

Skard registered that she was not following after few steps. He turned around and called out, "Oh come on, we do not have time for this. Will you go willingly, or not?" Skard begun to impatiently tap. Impatience was radiating of him in waves.

"I am not going to get myself killed, because you are totally crazy. If you are going to march there you will die. So do you have some other plan?" Lerena answered as she begun to back away from him.

Skard moved his hand to his forehead and let out very loud sigh. " Okay, you do not believe me. I can work with that. Just wait here and I will secure a shuttle and then come for you. Just wait here, all right?" This should persuade her quite quickly.

He then walked slowly and proudly up to the garrison gates as if he owned it. Lerena was expecting him to be shot immediately, but he just walked to the gate, spoke with guard for some time and entered. Lerena did not understood why he was not shot on sight considering the alert and edginess of the troops.

She waited for a few minutes and soon he came out of garrison. The guard next to him was saluting him like he was a general of the PDF or other such august personage. He was sporting very smug smile and there was something strange about him he looked slightly different. Unfortunately Lerena was unable to tell difference in the short time they had.

"So our transport has been secured are you coming, or not," he called out to her when he got close enough to be heard.

"How? What have you done?" The unreality of the situation escaped Lerena for few seconds here.

"Just a few miracles, nothing very exceptional. Can we move along? I do not know how long it will take before they see through my ruse," he called out and his impatience shone again for few moments. He grabbed her shoulder and Lerena was still too surprised to resist effectively.

As they were coming loser she could feel a strange field engulf her. She did not understood its purpose, but it clung to her heavily and it was giving her shivers straight up her back.

They slowly entered garrison as if they were in charge. The guards at the gate was still saluting and she could see another hastily formed inspection line with all the troops at parade rest.

"All hail inquisitor Draks and his pilot. Your shuttle is waiting."

Lerena threw glance at Skard, but he was just smiling confidently while walking towards the shuttle. Another nameless officer spoke and all the guards inside saluted. They could see that the line of soldiers was stretching to shuttle pad currently occupied by one shuttle, already prepped and ready for flight.

Halfway through the long and laborious walk, Lerena noticed Martin in new uniform. He was holding a box and speaking with another officer. He was clearly agitated and looked quite angry. He was wildly gesturing towards the shuttle and them. She wanted to drew her blade or las pistol and attack, but the hand of her companion stopped her. She was unable to even budge him, despite her wishes to the contrary.

Martin was just getting through to the officer, convincing him to follow the younger officer inside the base as both of the Scions continued to walk.

Once they were halfway through the procession, alarms begun to sound all over the base and a small platoon of soldiers exited the base. They looked very professional and begun to take shots at the duo in middle of everything.

Skard did not waste any time as he threw her over his shoulder and raced towards shuttle. While he was running, he shouted so loud that at least half of base had to hear him. "The Emperor is a dirty, stinky louse."

Lerena could not understood why would he wasted his breath on such an insult but she could feel that strange energy emanating from him again.

Shots from lasguns were hitting all around them, many of them striking the crowd but it seemed that none of their enemies could hit the broad side of a barn. Sooner than she expected, they were in the shuttle.

Skarn turned around and slashed his glove around the garrison. A few seconds after that, small explosions blossomed all over the parade grounds and landing pad. In this confusion, the few heavy guns that could be brought to bear were hit by those explosions.

Skard began to gloat to loudly. "Dogs of Imperium, hear that you were defeated once more by the Eternal Liar. Feel your shame and cry as you feel despair of your defeat." As he was shouting one lasgun was able to hit him at last, just before the door to the shuttle could close.

"Ouch, look out. You could hurt someone," was his only response to the shooter got as Skard locked down the doors to the shuttle. He quickly ran to the pilot's chair and started the engines. Soon the shuttle was lifting off and screaming towards the stars on full thrusters. There was some fire from the anti-air batteries but all of them missed thanks to his very good piloting. He almost seemed to know how to react before they could shoot. They were not far from exiting the atmosphere when the vox came to life with a tortured squeal.

"This is Inquisitor Erlenmeyer. Surrender to the Emperor's judgement as you have nowhere to run." The comm cackled and went silent.

"Could you please answer that? I am just slightly too busy trying to remember where I parked our escape ship," Skard ordered cryptically and continued fiddling with levers, buttons and slides. She could hear him mumbling something about moons and polar regions.

"This is Sargent Lerena speaking. We do not surrender?" She was not very sure about what was happening and this confusion was quite evident in her voice.

"We have a fleet in orbit you cannot run, dirty psykers. Just surrender now and we will grant you a quick death." Inquisitor Erlenmeyer sounded smug and confident.

"Damn it. We have company. One Inquisitorial Black Ship and two light cruiser are targeting us. I recommend strapping yourself in." Skard looked oddly pleased at this notion as he confirmed the Inquisitor's words.

"You crazy bastard! We are going to die!" Lerena screamed at him as she could see the blasts from all the Imperium ships coming directly at them. She was just getting herself into a hysterical rage when she registered gigantic shape moving directly between them and incoming fire.

"Oh, you weak in faith. Look our ride is here," he said with very smug smile on his face and activated comm, "Captain, permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted, oh _esteemed _leader. You can enter dock 5B3. We are going to be taking enemy fire before we can leave." The female voice did not sound very happy at all.

"Isha, stop calling me that. You very well know I hate it. So what do you think about my ship?" Skard asked as he turned to her and smiled.

"Yes master." The Vox chimed one last time and Skard made a disappointed face.

"Only one of those stuck up pricks who is polite in the entirety of existence and of course I have to work with her. And she has to do exactly what I asked her not to. No good deed goes unpunished." With a loud sigh, he continued with, "Prepare for landing."

Lerena did not catch last part of that dialogue, because she was stunned. It looked like the holos of an Imperial Battleship in all of its glory. The size itself was indescribable. She could nearly see reflection of their shuttle on its smooth adamantium surface. It looked like it came out of factory just few days ago. They entered the landing bay of the ship even as it shuddered under enemy fire.

As soon as they landed something strange happened.

A rainbow enveloped all of Lerena's world and she was desperately trying to not barf. It ended soon, but she could still see little rainbows dancing in ther corner of her eyes.

"Are you okay? The Brisingr System is pain in ass to get used to but I can't really use the Warp for my travels. Would you like tour of ship?" the red-headed pilot asked casually, as if this sort of thing happened to him every day.

Lerena looked at Skard. Her eyes had to be confused, because he certainly looked a lot smaller and his eyes changed color.

**Garrison THTXP-74 on planet Elteria**

"What do you mean... vanished? How can a battleship just vanish? Oh, a _rainbow _took it away. That explains it _perfectly_. Send a shuttle for me. I will be coming with my retinue shortly to inspect the situation." Inquisitor Erlenmeyer was clearly agitated and was pacing all around the quarters. "We will have to destroy this planet now. It is too great a danger if more than one of _those _is here. We will leave civilians here. Do not inform anyone of what is about to happen, is that understood?"

"Yes, Inquisitor," the four voices answered her as one.

"I will have to consult the Inquisitorial archives if we can find something about this Eternal Liar and his kind of demon," she muttered to herself.

The next day they would leave the planet and the cries of innocent burning in the fire reserved for heretics. These horrible sounds and the weight on their souls would accompany them on their journey towards Terra and archives of Ordo Maleus.

Scion:

Child of god. It is hard to tell what they mean in grand scheme of things. Many who knew about them do not understand them. They are third born gods. Ultimate divine weapon in long forgotten wars. Beloved children of their parents. They hold power of gods in mortal realm, but none of their weaknesses. For some their are worst nightmare for others salvation, but one thing is sure their presence always changes status quo.


	4. Chapter 7,8

**Ch 7. Revelations and new quest.**  
_A man is always fighting against fate. A dreamer dreams his grand and magnificent dream. Dreams are perverted by fools and bring conflicts which hides everything until only despair and loss remain. This man is also responsible for destruction and the curse of universe. It has nice irony in it, doesn't it? So can you tell me about whom I am speaking?_

-Dialogues with Eternal Liar

**Unknown system- Imperial Battleship**  
"So what do you think about this ship?" Skard asked Lerena after they went through ship's corridors.

Lerena was astonished. She never thought she would enter Imperial Battleship. She was still in awe of bright corridors, mighty weapons and age of this mighty vessel, for they have not been build in Imperium for ages.

Currently both of them were standing next to bridge. She was looking at names on walls in strange dialect of Gothic. She tried to decipher it but its meanings were completely escaping her.

"Well it is very big," Lerena answered. She was still trying to decipher those strange words. It looked like some variation of high gothic. Something was wrong and it was nagging her. There was something missing She heard stories about mighty Imperial ships but there was something. Then it hit her.

There were no Icons of Imperial cult. Nothing that could be called religious or holy. Ancients ships were christened by hundreds of years of holy service and very large number of Holy Images. Their lack seemed nearly blasphemous

The crew was also strange, but that was much harder to pinpoint. There were just not enough people to work ship of this size. They met just few of them around important stations and all of them had implants that seemed to signify them as part of Cult Mechanicus, even thought they were not clothed in robes, but uniforms. Lerena did not know what to make out of it.

The doors into bridge has opened. It was buzzing with activity all around ship. Every station was manned by these strange crew members and in middle of bridge in very beautiful armour was sitting an alien. And alien who just got up and saluted to them.

She could be nothing else. With those pointed ears, alien proportions and very pale face. She looked eerie, but she was alien. An enemy of mankind. How could any human work with her ? Lerena was just standing there and just gaping at the blatant violation of Imperial rules.

"What overwhelmed by beauty of this bridge or just having shock caused by closed mind exposed to wider world? Do not be afraid. I am sure your brain will thaw in moment," Skard commented on her expression and was certainly having fun with it. He had a huge smile adorning his face.

"She is Xeno, Enemy of mankind. Why is she here?" Lerena turned around towards Skard and her eyes demanded explanation.

"Why is she here? That is very long story, but for now you need to know only that she works for me." This weak explanation certainly did not satisfy Lerena, but he was babbling more, "But where are my manners? Lerena, this is Isha of the Broken Soul. Isha this is Lerena, a scion of the gods."

Isha rose to welcome her, but Lerena begun to back away,while her bewildered expression was getting worse.

"What are you babbling about? I am not some kind of warp monstrosity. Scion or how the hell do you call it? I am human and I am sure as hell not welcoming myself to some kind of Xeno." Lerena was trying to defend herself from such wild accusation, even thought it was more reflex than anything else by this point. Deeply ingrained ones, quite evidently.

"Calm down!" Skard snapped out in an unyielding tone of voice and Lerena could feel calm flowing through her veins, as her inner fears quieted.

"I do not like doing this to allies, but shall we retire to your quarters where I can explain everything to you?" Skard looked at her with narrowed eyes and waited for her reaction.

Lerena saw no problem with that. She needed some explanations and time to calm down, so she left bridge with Skard. She heard Isha sigh as the massive door closed behind them.

**Libraries of Ordos Maleus**

Inqusitor Erlenmeyer was sitting next to her teacher and drinking a finely amasec wine. They were in vaunted halls of Ordos Maleus Fortress on Saturn. Her mentor Inqusitor Harlan was listening closely to her report. The decrepit old man was sitting across table and listening to her report intently without disruptions.

"Live test of device was completed successfully and it was found fully satisfactory, even outside of laboratories of our order. There was also presence of the strange being calling himself Eternal Liar. He was capable of dispatching three Grey Knights with ease. It seems he was after the Psyker Lerena, who exhibited the strange gift to ignore holy wards of Emperor which were established in office by Brother Engelus. I want to request access to Libraries to find informations about this being." Erlenmeyer took a sip of her thousand year old amasec. Exquisite, as always.

"No need to beg I will grant access to those Tomes. I recognize that name and it can only mean one thing, catastrophe," Harlan declared as he began to explain. "He is the enemy of Inquisition. He kills Inquisitor, destroy ships and Grey Knights missions. And every time he slinks back into the void and only carnage and ruins remain behind. We think he is some kind of warp being, but he does not exhibit traditional Daemon qualities." The ancient human seemed to take personal affront at this.

"But what about daemon summoning or the eye witness accounts? It had to gave us something we can work with," Erlenmeyer snapped out as she forged her iron while it was hot and tried to gain more information.

"Deamon summoning revealed nothing. The summoned just contradict each other so much, that their accounts are completely worthless. Dialogues with Eternal Liar are, of course, accessible to you, but there is nothing of substance in them just posturing. Unfortunately for us he has tendency to show up just before a terrible catastrophes strikes the Imperium. His last sighting was over one hundred years ago, when we lost two living saints. Some says-"

A soft chime of comm interrupted their conversation. "Honoured Inquisitor, the interrogation has been prepared and we are waiting for your presence."

Inquisitor Harlan stopped his explanation, pushed button on his seat and answered, " I will be there in few minutes." He then turned back to Inquisitor Erlenmeyer. "Ah, it is time to attend to my duties. Can we continue this later? Meanwhile go into library and request tome we were speaking about." The old man rose from his seat surprisingly swiftly for his great age.

"Yes, we certainly can. Thank you for your time," Inquisitor Erlenmeyer said and returned to her quarters.

**Lerena's Quarters**

"What do you mean by powers of the overworld?" Lerena calmed down and was trying to understand Skard explanation for her powers. For some unexplained reason it included cheese, birds, wolves and more birds. It did not make whole lot of sense frankly speaking.

"Powers of the gods. It is a gift and heritage from beings of unlimited potential to their children. It is connected Primal Ideals, perfect existence. It allows you to do miracles." Skard looked happy that she was beginning to understand him.

"How can I believe this bullshit? Are you telling me that I am the daughter of the Emperor? What kind of madman are you?" Lerena was not believing his speech for even second. It was too crazy.

"No, certainly not the God Emperor of Mankind. That pain in..." Skard stopped before he could go on rant it was clear he stopped because of Lerena's presence, he was lost in thoughts just for moment and then smiled. "I have something that could persuade you, but the headache will be terrible. Come with me. Time to see our engine."

"That will do a lot of good," Lerena agreed though not exactly happy with the plan of this madman, but playing along seemed like good idea.

They ventured into the bowels of ship after Lerena changed her clothes and gave some time to her personal hygiene. The personnel was more common here deep inside ship, but it still was small amount when compared to stories about thousands men serving on mighty Imperial Battleships. This seemed like only few hundreds.

"Why are so few people here? It feel deserted." Lerena finally asked question ,that was nagging her the whole time.

"There is no need for bigger crew. Most of ship is automated and auto-repair systems take care of most problems. Three thousand men is more than enough to use this ship in battle conditions. And we are here. "

They stopped before a big metal door with strange script on it. It reminded her heavily of some Imperial relics. Skard moved to open the door and personell around it quickly ran away for some reason.

"What is this?" Lerena was ready to run when she heard hiss of pneumatics and doors behind her begun to close with blinding speed. She registered it and ran, but only effect she had was ringing sound when she hit the closed door at full speed.

"Going somewhere? Believe me this is worth small headache," Skard called out and then opened door.

A rainbow flew from those newly opened doors and directly at them. It passed through her limited flesh and touched her soul. It burned so brightly, so vividly. It burned, she thought, it will kill her but pain slowly receded and images came in.

She saw a war against terrible beings, Titans who were the rulers of existence. They escaped their prison and were ready to wipe out all sentient life in universe. She saw the Gods and their children. The Scions were fighting against them and winning. She then saw the escaped Titans fall one after one, slowly being bidden back to their prison. she also heard chanting, which was getting louder.

The gods triumphed and then a great explosion echoed throughout creation. The next thing she saw was bright wall as she was falling into the infinite void. The whole thing then begun anew. This time she heard a song, which was getting stronger with every passing second. The song grew in complexity with every passing moment and soon thousands of overtones... millions of undertones of unbelievable beauty could be made out. She began to see images in that song and soon she recognized those Images as her own past which was flying before her eyes in reverse order.

She saw the fight against Chaos on her home planet. She then saw her entering the PDF to save herself from mobs and gangs. She saw her and Martin's life on streets, filled with the uncertainty and despair of the poor. Her childhood in Imperial orphanage and finally she saw her birth in the streets of the capital city of Elteria, as the sun manifested itself before her mother.

The song vanished and she felt strangely empty. It took some time for her to regain posture and return to normal world and her senses.

"So all of it is true, but what was that explosion at the end?" Lerena asked shocked by the strength of vision and implications of her being child of god.

"It was the Grand Barrier. It is a barrier forged from souls, which separates the normal world and the Overworld which is the home of the gods. It changed many things." Skard looked lost in memories for a few seconds, but quickly regained his composure.

"What can I do? I can't return to Empire. I am heretic by my very existence. I am the enemy of human race." Lerena slowly worked her way up to the another hysterical shock. She was Xeno and something else, something even more horrible, something of another religion where only the religion of the God Emperor of Man was brooked.

"Enemy of the human race, that aren't words I would use. So what you can do? You could stay on some backwater planet and live a peaceful life. It might be nice to not need to care about problems," he was looking at her and was trying to be reassuring. "But you are born to heroism. As are all Scions."

"No, I want to do something. I do not want to just sit on my butt and die of boredom." Lerena was looking like something crushed her as she grappled with reality.

"I might have something for you. Let's go back to your quarters and speak about it." Skard offered his hand. Lerena took it and together they went to her quarters.

**Lerena's quarters**

As they turned around corner on way to her quarters, Lerena saw that same Xeno before the door.

"What does this mean?" Lerena asked Skard, indignant at the presence of Xeno.

"If you accept this, she will be the one you will work with," Skard answered her with that sardonic smile of his.

"That is... okay. I suppose mingling with Xeno won't make this any worse." Lerena was not happy, but it seemed that constant shocks have taken their toll on her. She opened the door and all of them entered into Lerena's spacious quarters that on a different ship would have been for third in command of the ship.

When three three of them were seated, Skard explained his plan to them. "There will be more Scions than you, Lerena. The gods were never really able to stop themselves, when it came to mortals. I have to find what changed in the Great Barrier, so I won't have time to search for them."

At this small laugh escaped Isha, but Skard ignored it and continued his explanation, "Unfortunately, my men are incapable of inconspicuous existence in Imperium. Your divine heritage and your knowledge about Imperium would be perfect for such mission. So my offer is for you to find more of our kind. I will give you Captain gleit and 3 ships. Do you accept?"

"Okay, but what about her? Why is she going with me?" Lerena nodded towards Isha who was currently gazing at her intently. It was very unsettling.

"She will lead the mission and identify where could be other Scions with her abilities. You will work as face of fleet. We have enough Old Technology to trade, so that should be no problem." Skard waited for her answer, knowing that she had most likely already accepted.

"I guess I accept." Lerena said and felt like something rippled through the universe around her. She was actually looking forward to doing this mission. It would be certainly easier than pulling the whole planet escaping madness.

**Titans**

Primeval existence. There are countless number of Titans, matching their infinite concepts. Immortal. Unstoppable. Wishing only for end of all sentient life. Every Titan symbolizes an aspect of universe in its entirety and controls every part of it. Fire, Water, Void, Darkness are just few examples of power that hides inside Titans. They are existence itself, which chose to destroy mortals for they inconvenience them. No mortal warrior can hope to triumph over them and even if he would win, Fates that are thousands of times worse than death awaits such winner. They are vast, unending and if they manifest in the mortal plane only silence walks in their wake. Feel lucky for you will never meet true a Titan and only their Avatars crafted to interact with physical world. They are infinitely smaller than their masters and progenitors.

**Chapter 8: Strange New Worlds**

_YES, YES. It works! Fire the next salvo. Let that star vanish before my eyes!_

_-Mad forger upon completion of Black fortress._

**Orbit of the hive world Laborus**

"Brisingr transfer successful. First Performance's and Dream Chaser's Astropaths completed their jumps successfully. We will arrive in orbit of Laborus in one hour. Captain," the voice of the man clad in strange armour with blood signs on it announced to the bridge of trade vessel _Last Joke_.

"System scan shows five ships over the planet. Two of them are showing as more trade ships. Three others are bearing markings of the Imperial navy. Profiles corresponds to the light cruiser schematics and size. No movement from targets," another member of the crew announced to small bridge. All people on the bridge relaxed, except the person sitting in captain's chair who's cold expression did not change.

The woman standing next to her spoke out loud with, "Isha, I hope this attempt will bear more fruit than our last three tries. I still do not understand, how could you mistake a _genestealer_ cult for a scion. It does not make any sense," Lerena said to person sitting in captains chair and her commanding officer. While she was ready and willing to admit to the supernatural in her life, these non-sanctioned powers were not yet trusted in her heart.

"Should I remind you that two of those attempts were _your _botched prophecies. This is my turn, so get ready to communicate once we get in range for real time comm," Isha responded to Lerena's jab was swift and with a center of venom as she quickly returned her gaze to the console.

Lerena had not changed much over the year. They were traversing all over the Imperium in their search. She was wearing a splendid uniform, which doubled as armour much stronger than normal Imperial Guard uniform, but that did not say much.

Their search for more Scions had not borne fruit and it was getting on her nerves. The only advantage their long mission had was her rather lengthy time to learn something about current events and the startling existence of humans independent to Imperium's rule. That had been quite unsettling to learn. That course and direction came from the leader of their mission, Isha the 'False' Scion and Lerena would love to know what that damn title meant, but the only thing she got from Isha was silence and a twist of the edge of her lips.

The trade fleet which they were using as cover was currently entering orbit of Laborus, a relatively important Hive world in Segmentum Ultima. Isha's readings of Fate led them in there. Lerena hoped this time would be different.

One of uniformed men holding some dataslates stepped close to Lerena and starte to explain, "Lt. Commander, you have to get ready for negotiations. You have to familiarize yourself with the current situation and businesses."

"Okay, I will be ready." You can leave now, she grumbled mentally. Joshuie seemed to love reports, something the young woman had hated when she was an officer of the Elteria Planetary Defense Force. Lerena started to read the dataslate.

_**Laborus - planetary information - synopsis (sic. Laborus IV in the Segmentum Ultima sector.)**_

_**Short synopsis:**_

_**Laborus is a Hive world on the border of Tau empire. Light levels are very low, thanks to distance from system star. There are no resources of significance present to Imperium, but the Tau threat led to a permanent deployment of a small contingent of Imperial Navy which serve as constant reminder of the true allegiance of this world to Tau and the governing class. The governing system is based on strong noble families holding the major Hive-cities, which gives them votes on planetary council. Every family constantly seeks to gain upper hand against the others. The planetary governor is chosen by this council for life.**_

_**For further information: Laborus Noble Houses: p40**_

_**List of Laborus Hive cities: p200**_

Lerena completed her study of the dataslate just in time. She put it down as the comm announced that planetary security was requesting clearance and their manifests about their fleet. It was only formality, basic information was already given to the planetary security by the astropath message and the STL package, which was sent immediately as they entered system.

"Put them on holo," she called out. Lerena then sat on captain's chair and adopted her best important person look.

The pad before her seat lighted up and translucent face adorned by implants showed in it. Lerena spoke first. "I am Lerena captain of security to Merchant fleet of house Supernus. We are requesting trade with your planet. We offer exotic goods and sanctioned technology. We hope that our dealings shall be prosperous."

"We accept trade with your fleet and would like to invite the merchants of your fleet to banquet in honour of Governor's daughter, which will be in one week." The hosting diplomat stopped talking and waited for answer.

Lerena was surprised at this quick development, it took more time to get on the planet usually, but it was very good outcome. So she struck fast to forge her iron while it was hot. "We accept your invitation, but I and my team must inspect city before merchants of our house will come to your banquet. We can do this relatively quickly, if you allow us."

"We shall see what can be arranged. Here are the coordinates, where you can enter a stable orbit. Planetary control out." The face hanging in air vanished quickly, just to be replaced by the light of holo projector. Lerena smiled at this turn of events. It might be sign things were going right. Sh fiddled with comm and made an announcement.

"Team S get ready for deployment. It seems we are on our lucky break." Team S was her support unit. Their main purpose was to keep her alive, while she tried to find other Scions. They were good and very lucky. There were only light losses so far. (Lerena was stoically ignoring that Team S probably stood for Team Scion, a modestly silly sounding moniker.)

Isha was using her as she was needed because easiest way to find Scion was to use another one. Fatebinding and weirdness that came from it gave them high chance of success. Another reason was that Scions can feel another Scion, even though Lerena had not exactly stellar record with this power. Her captain still gave her a headache when she tried to decipher the alien sounds and smells of the old Eldar Gods pantheon.

Laborus: Main hive-city of Laborus Metro One-Alpha.

They were allowed to land in just two days. That was amazingly quick for _any_ Imperial bureaucracy. Lerena meanwhile trained with her squad to be ready. She was restless and had the niggling feeling that something was wrong.

Soon their fairly beat up looking shuttle was descending towards governor's palace in middle of the biggest hive city on planet. Grand towers were touching clouds. Said towers were coloured by strange exotic tints caused by fumes coming out of city factories and support machinery. Around the city was only a vast plain destroyed by waste and pollution. There were no plants for miles around city, just bare dirt, shanties and putrid pools of water. It looked solemn and exotic.

As they flew closer Lerena could make details. There were seven kilometer tall towers all connected to the biggest one in middle. On the central spire was magnificent golden palace. It looked like something coming out of the most wild dreams. That was governor's palace. You could see every tower from it in great detail. Towers grew interconnected in lower levels. First just by few bridges, then by complicated cables and plascrete beams. She did not realize it was someone's imagining of the Imperial Palace on Terra itself, poorly imitated and aped by someone with only a small grasp of the realities.

Too soon they were landing on a small pad close to palace. Lerena saw hidden defences which would smite every unannounced aircraft craft from the sky in just few seconds. There was a small welcoming committee waiting for them. Lerena recognized their uniform as belonging to Governor's personal guard of the local PDF.

"Time to be presentable squad. Let's get ready," Lerna called out as their shuttle hit ground with a thump of hydraulic pistons. Her men marched out and created double row for her to go through. She adapted her best pose and slowly walked towards the waiting delegation. The young scion had to admit, she looked rather formal and official.

There were mostly men in uniforms waiting for her, but she recognized scribe and priest of Adeptus Mechanicus. That was of course very easy thanks to their robes and in case of priest set of mechandendrites coming out of his back. The man with the most medals on his chest begun his welcoming speech.

"We welcome you to Laborus and hope that your stay here will be profitable. My name is Antonio Servius I will be your guide when you will check facilities. We are ready to begin the tour immediately, but allow me to invite you to a small-" He would have completed his proposal, but he was disrupted by Mechanicus priest standing directly behind him.

"Adeptus Mechanicus wishes to inspect your cargo to see if you are trading only with sanctioned technology." His wheezing mechanical voice was disconcerting, but Lerena was ready for something like that.

"We will be happy with your inspection. Take your needs to the Quartermaster. I am sure he will be happy to take care of your needs," with these words she gestured back towards their shuttle, where was waiting man in scribe robes with fleet insignia.

"As I was saying. I would be pleased, if you joined me and few gentlemen for friendly game of poker after we tend to our duties," Antonio continued smoothly. Only Lerena's incredibly acute eyes noticed a tick at the edge of his jaw indicating he was furiously angry with the Adeptus.

"It will be my pleasure, captain, but can we move towards the inspection now? I would like to complete soon it soon so that my mind can rest." The Adeptus Mechanicus was being incredibly pushy in comparison to the other ports she had visited.

Lerena did not understand what was going on, but she was ready to play along to see what shall happen in case it will turn out to be something interesting. Interesting usually meant the supernatural, and what was more supernatural than the child of a god?

The tour itself was not very fruitful though there was nothing out of order. She saw the great, formal hall where would be banquet in the governor's daughter honor. Then she was shown quarters where would she and her men be able to relax during their stay here. Security was surprisingly tight

There was a formal guard at nearly every corridor. She casually inquired about the problem, but only thing she got as an answer was long-winded explanation about shifts and security measures. All guards she met looked ready to shoot at the first opportunity for some reason. It was somewhat understandable behaviour, but Lerena doubted that it was caused just by inspection as the hackles on her neck were starting to rise.

The whole tour took five hours and soon as the tour ended she requested for her squad to be allowed into the City to see its wonders. It did not took that much persuasion. They were very happy to get her squad out of palace for some time. Once her people left with local guide she went to the quarters of Antonio.

There were already people sitting at the big ornamental table with a fine looking wine uncorked and a stack of cards in full were clad in uniforms of non-ruling houses. As she understood it they were here for same reason as she was... to check the banquet for a potential security risks. It was time for introductions.

"Gentlemen this is Lerena Olympius, Captain of Security to Trade house Supernus. Lerena these are the important nobles from the other houses paying us friendly visit that I had mentioned earlier. From left to right: Captain Lerigo of house Stormchaser, Lieutenant Zobsky of house Drownholder and Commander Zarkov of house Gordonus." Antonio introduced every man at the table while casually pointing each one out.

"It is pleasure to meet you gentlemen." Lerena politely greeted all the sitting men.

Lerena sat down and joined the game, figuring out the local planetary rules of the poker. The bets were high, but she had enough money on her. She was pretty good with most games where reading the cards and the players was needed. Her previous life gave her enough experience. Her keen eyesight allowed her to read subtle expressions and woe to her opponent that happened to have their leather doublet just a bit too polished up. Finding out she could read the cards in its reflection had been lucrative on that last trip.

The game was in full swing and her winnings were steadily rising. Unfortunately, the only thing they were speaking about were local planetary politics. Which house owes money to other and how did last banquet go. How the lord of house Gordon tried new flashy uniform and how it short circuited him. It was tedious at best and for Lerena's purposes, absolutely pointless. The scion thought that it was time to do some fishing for information and interrupted the 'oh so important' debate about state of Arnellian fudge production. "I had no idea how complex that was to make. And how is going the planetary business? Some interesting news to entertain the lady lost in space? Perhaps even explaining the guards that we almost tripped over at each corridor?"

Commander Zarkov was first one to catch the bait. "Nothing of interest to you lady. There are some fascinating stories about new kind of monster in underbelly, which leaves only eyes in its wake, but I am sure this does not interest you."

"Oh, that is scary." Lerena expressed her horr with big, wide open eyes and then said, "These stories could really spark a girl's imagination. Some other stories to lighten up girls day?"

"What about that mysterious disappearance of governors' 9th daughter? Antonio do you have any news about that and if they found something interesting in that park? What was its name? Park of Saint Heroldus or something or other, correct?" Lieutenant Zobsky asked acidly her host, who visibly winced.

"No, I do not have any updated news. It is still as strange as ever. We are still waiting for demands." He studied his card intently. It was quite evident that he was not very comfortable with the subject, but this piqued Lerena's interest.

"A strange disappearance? Can you tell me more? It sounds so mysterious." Lerena tried to play brainless beauty, even though she had not that much to work with. She was passing good looking, but not a true beauty. Something she had bitterly hated when she was younger.

"Oh, it is funny story! The honour guard was able to lose governor's youngest daughter in plain sight. It was quite embarrassing, as I understand it. Of course, it was just a question of time. She was a problematic one, that one. Something always happened around her. Quite the pity," one of the men gave her quick synopsis while grinning loudly while he obviously tried to count the cards carefully in each hand.

"Can we stop talking about _that _fiasco and play?" Antonio said with a near growl after lieutenant Zobsky stopped talking. They turned their minds back towards game.

The game went on for few hours and in the end Lerena tripled amount of money she had at beginning. All of the other players looked disgruntled, but let her go with her winnings without any real problems or accusation of cheating. She went into her quarters and picked up the encrypted communication pack that had been delivered there by her men. It was time to make report to the true leader of the mission.

Lerena turned it on and activated some very advanced encryption algorithms and disruption fields. Everyone who was listening would have heard only very loud static. Soon the symbol of a hammer between two wolf heads showed on the screen and Isha's vice came out of speaker. "Lerena is your report ready?" There was no face, but that voice was unmistakable. Sing song tones were strange enough to register as _Alien_ if someone was listening.

Lerena answered very quickly. "We established contact with the local authorities. Our cover is holding strong and I sent my troops to check for unusual rumours. THough I have already gotten some interesting stories about the disappearance of the governor's daughter and I would like to check it out personally. People here think she was kidnapped to pressure governor. I am going to explore the location of the supposed kidnapping tomorrow.

"Very well. Send me another report about your progress tomorrow evening at 20:00 hours. I will be awaiting it with great anticipation." Those words ended the transmission and the screen turned black. Lerena went to bed to be ready for tomorrow. She hoped she would have no dreams.

**Park of Saint Heroldus - early next morning**

Lerena was currently walking through the park's hanging willows during the early moons light, sneaking past the Metropolitan Police with laughable ease. It was very calming, the Scion had to admit as she surveyed the hidden retreat for those of affluence. She was checking her surroundings carefully for any signs of strange or supernatural. So far, it was not looking too promising. She went here right after she completed checking reports of rumours gained throughout the last night by her subordinates, but it looked like waste of time.

Their reports showed nothing interesting unfortunately. There were only rumours about cults, some secret societies and a big monster killing some homeless in the low levels. All in all standard supernatural gossip. It looked like they would have to rely on freak luck. That was just great, she grumbled to herself.

The scion came to place where was governors daughter had disappeared. There was nothing suspicious on first glance. She concentrated on the situation and location at hand and looked very hard all around the place. With supernally keen eyes, she tried to see anything and everything. There was something buried in ground which led her to crouch down and dig with strong fingers into the loam.

It was some kind of pamphlet for the temple in lower levels of the hive. It was half buried, but earth around it did not look disturbed. It was worth checking. Lerena only hoped it won't turn into some kind of Church Hospitalier. It would look stupid, because she was going to us her standard entrance mode; Sneaky One.

Lerena ventured towards the place through the hive as just another person in the throngs and mass of the dirty and poor. Luckily it was not so deep within as to be so utterly dangerous that she would need to bring heavy armor. There were signs of disrepair all along on the way. Something seemed quite wrong with the ward.

Soon she was standing before the building which the address was written written in the pamphlet.

**Fatebinding:**

_The process which ties Scion and their mortal companions to Fate. It is said that it is done through stories, which people tell. The Scion itself is tied into this pattern, in Fate and it forces itself on him, but the most know effect is the Fateful Aura. Every Scion is destined for great things. And this aura forces them to do great things. Scion will always walk into problems that can challenge or overmatch him. These challenges will test him and the catastrophes that will pursue him will dog him always on the Mortal World. It is curse of divine blood for it will never release you from its clutches._


	5. chapter 9, 10

**Chapter 9:Bowels of Madness**  
_I remember Golden age of Humanity small fool. The great cities and powerful empires fighting each other. I was there, when that age died in flames. I remember believers who fought for their dreams, heroes fighting for their survival and monsters fighting for the heck of it. They all fought together against nightmares worse than you can imagine. The Age did not end when they won. It ended night after the victory celebration, when dreams crumbled and human nature ruled_

_-Dialogues with Eternal Liar_

**Church Hospitalier on Laborus**

It was easy to get inside. There were only few guards standing in front of the main entrance and security system in windows was simple pressure detector, which she was able to fool since she was eight years old. She slipped inside after checking if anyone was in the room she went into.

The young heroine entered small room with few empty beds. Lerena checked her surroundings, but she found nothing suspicious. She went through door into hallway. There were few cameras, but it was not that hard to slip their notice with her supernatural speed. There was suspicious lack of any personnel. It did not ease Lerena's worries.

She was advancing into the bowels of the church slowly. Corridors were twisting and turning leading into only more empty and unused rooms. She was wandering aimlessly, when she heard chants and moving feet. She quickly hid herself in one of unused rooms and peeked through keyhole.

There was big procession of men clad in robes slowly walking around her. They were holding incense burners and singing hymns to the glory of Emperor. In middle of group was box supported by four bearers. The box was rattling slightly. After closer inspection she registered prayers of exorcism written on it. Lerena was happy to have her suspicions confirmed and followed the procession.

Following them was very easy smell of incense and sound of hymns was so easy to follow, it was like some silly joke. Soon the crowd stopped, the voices vanished and so did Lerena. She slowly went forward and soon she saw heavy door guarded by two guards in bright uniforms. Lerena chose traditional approach and ventured towards them like she owned the place.

The guards were sharp and aimed their weapons at her nearly immediately. She stopped and readied her knife.

"Identify yourself or we shall shoot." One of the guards said. Lerena smirked and readied herself for strike.

"I am just a visitor and you shall let me pass." This statement certainly confused both guards, as they were contemplating meaning of this Lerena stroke and threw her knife directly in middle of soldier closer to the control panel of the door.

The second guard was unable to react quickly enough, as he was bashed to the wall by Lerena who moved with lightning speed. He tried to use his comm system but was unable to activate it, because Lerena was holding him under the neck and her second hand was on his making it impossible for him to push the button. Slowly he passed out due to lack of oxygen.

Lerena grabbed her knife cleaned it and returned it into the holster under her uniform's sleeve. She checked the fallen guards, but found nothing of importance. Just some drugs and credits.

She went to fiddle with system. It was relatively easy to operate system. The door opened and she saw only lift without the cage. It only stopped her for few seconds, because after she looked inside she saw service ladder to the side, so it would be harder to jump on it. She thought about it for few seconds and returned to the panel to try find the lift control mechanism.

The Scion had no luck with it, which was not surprising as she was no technician. So she returned to shaft and jumped onto the service ladder. An near impossible jump for a mere mortal, but it was relatively easy for her. She was able to grab the ladder with one hand and hang on even as her body hit the wall. She begun her descent.

The descent was proving to be very long and very boring. Lerena was not amused by this development. Soon she found way to live it up. She let go off the ladder and fell down.

After few meters she grabbed ladder again and halted her descend. She was using this method for more than 2 ours when she saw cabin of the elevator. She landed on it found service hatch and opened it.

The elevator was empty. She quickly pushed the open button and returned to her position. Just as the elevator opened with creaking worth of at least one hundred years. Soldier clad in full battle uniform entered the cabin.

Lerena jumped on him to eliminate him. She hit him hard. She was going after his neck, but he was able to shook her off Luckily his weapon got thrown in corner so he drew small knife. He thrust his knife into Lerena's body. She moved from way and knife only nicked her clothes. She drew her own weapon and went after him. She needed to end it quickly, before the sound of fight attracted more enemies.

She went for the weak spots in armour, but she was able to only scrape the outer shell few times. She was quick enough to move from his way. He dived for his weapon, which proved to be fatal mistake. He was able to reach it, but he made himself exposed to her . She quickly dived in and stroke the weak spot on his neck. He died quickly and relatively painfully. Lerena did not mourn him. He was an enemy and she needed to move inside. She quickly slipped inside the facility.

Lerena was standing in front of lift entrance. There were two side corridors and one big corridor encased in gold. She saw nobody around her. She checked for suspicious devices. and found just few movement detecting rays, which were easy to sidestep.

It seemed, that only one guard was guarding door down there. Lerena thought that was stupid. She quickly entered depths of this place. She entered heavily ornamented passageway in hopes of finding something important. She was carefully checking her surroundings. There was no movement, but she recognized the ornaments and litanies on the wall. They were anti-demon wards and prayers of protection done in gold.

It looked like Lerena found some kind of demon holding facility, which was strange. Why would it be situated here. It did not made any sense. This was a hive city and a danger of demonic incursion in places like this was always great. It was dangerously reckless at best and deadly stupidity at its worst. She was pondering it as the corridor was getting darker and darker.

She called her inner light to enhance her vision in darkness. They were all around the floor and someone with normal eyesight would miss them, but Lerena was not normal human. She danced in strange pattern to avoid these pressure devices. As she was dancing she registered openings and guns in them. She congratulated itself on her success and moved deeper into corridor.

As she was walking in this dim light she heard voices signing hymns, but this time it was combined with screaming. Soon she saw bright light at the end of tunnel. She moved closer to the wall and tried to move stealthily. She moved inside and was repulsed by what she saw.

Lerena was nauseated by the sight before her. |There were rows and rows of cages before her. She saw people inside lying in their own filth. She also saw misshapen things inside them. Raw meat bulging, unnatural limbs all over the beings there. Some of them were madly cackling the others were weeping. There was also the smell of rotten tissue and strange acidic smell. There was also something else smell only she could scent. Strange combination of thousands exotic spices and thousands odours from depths of hell. She recognized this smell as something she felt when faced with daemons of Chaos. It was smell of the Warp.

There were heavy parchments on every cage filled with holy writings and around every cage were flaming incense burners. the whole place was lighted only by them. She saw no guards inside, but she did not wasted any time closed her breath and entered this strange chamber.

As she was wandering inside the shadows, she she saw the caretakers of this place. They were servitors. Imperial Cyborgs without free will working as servants who never ask, never feel mercy and cannot be fooled and are resistant against the chaos incursion. All this was, what made them perfect servants in places like this. At least in theory.

Lerena smirked, because she had nothing to fear. Servitors were famous for being dumb as rock. It was very easy to fool them. She just went around them as they were making they rounds. Her speed and ability to see in the darkness gave her enough leverage to just go around them like like shadow around person. It was easy. The only problems were the beings in cages. Some of them were humans and were shying from her in fear. Others were looking at her and speaking of terrible things, that cannot be repeated. Some of the misshapen bags of flesh were speaking in languages forgotten by man and others were revelling in things happening to them.

It did take just few minutes to enter the middle of the chamber, where the procession she was following was situated.

**Library of Ordo Maleus - Jupiter**

"These tomes make no sense. Every quote contradicts the other and only things that come out is that Eternal Liar screwed a number of Inquisitor as easily as I eat this evening meal." Inquisitor Erlenmeyer was currently despairing about her failure to discern anything about the mysterious being. She was studying tomes and information about it for months, but it did not help her at all.

Every account ended in massacre or foiled plan of inquisition. There was not one Inquisitorial victory in all accounts. It was worrying her deeply. The powers he showed were unexplainable and strange. He showed increased power and speed. Stronger than any demon or deamonhost. He always knew what his enemies were doing. He also exhibited unexplainable power to control mind of even the strongest Inquisitors. It looked very bleak. Even the Dialogues with Eternal Liar proved to be worthless. There was so much unexplainable bits and strange symbolism it was nearly untranslatable.

The only bit that proved useful was prophecy about chaos and his coming, but frankly it did not made any sense. It was heavy on symbolism and light on substance. Most bits made no sense, or were full of senseless strings of words.

There was only one useful bit. It spoke about way to find him. Inquisitor Erlenmeyer was not happy with this. It stank of chaos corruption and problems. One of the servants entered room.

"Honoured Inquisitor, there is some new information about the person you asked got." Said the servant and showed her the dataslate. Inquisitor Erlenmeyer grabbed the dataslate with a hungry expression on her face and asked, "It is something about the man, right?

The servant nervously answered. "Not exactly my lady, we have information about the woman. She was seen by member of Ordo Xenos. Our sources were able to get this information from them very quickly." He did not had to fear, because Inquisitor Erlenmeyer just sent him away. She was reading the report deeply.

It was about the incident on some hive world in Ultima Segmentum. A human woman was seen there, fighting the Genestealer cult. She was able to be capable of inhuman feats of strength speed strange things and her looks were corresponding to the member of PDF who has run away with Eternal Liar, Lerena something or other. Agents of Ordo Xenos believed her to be some new type of cyborg and were setting their nets to capture her and gain her secrets for Imperium.

Unfortunately, there was nothing she could use to find her. There was also no connection between two locations. It was discontenting. There might be some new big cult operating on bigger amount of worlds. It needed to be investigated. She would travel look at it after the testing of the Beacon.

**Purviews**

_Power of miracles. Ability to create, destroy, change or just see the world differently from mortals. Every god can do miracle, but gods and their children are limited in their power. They can do so only, if they are associated with said power. Healing only to gods of healing. Power over death only to gods of Death. That is limitation of the Divine. Limitation of power. Some tell of Scions gaining this power as boon from their divine parent, other say they gain it as their own connection to the Divine grows. No one knows for sure and Scions and gods have been silent about the subject._

_(Ichor grows and power flows, it is never as simple to understand as you believe. Gods are not as easy to pigeonhole unless they are bound to their Fate.)_

Chapter 10: **Battles, Secrets, Demons, Oh My!**

_Should a machine not function upon striking the panel marked 'on' this is an omen of great ill. The reasons ascribed may be as follows. Firstly, the function of inadequate preparation on the part of the operator. Secondly, the action of the machine whose spirit may refuse the binding of the operator. Thirdly, the malintent of some third party upon the operator or machine. The operator must repeat the ritual from the beginning repurifying himself, enscribing the runes, intoning the incantations, and striking the panel marked 'on'. An accompanying oath may be made. Should this procedure fail, the operator must recourse to consulting the instruction manual._

_- An Introduction: Naval Flight Manual W110E_

Lerena was standing at the boundary of circle of bright lights. She heard ominous chanting. The whole circle was fully lighted so it was easy to see what was happening inside it. She was hiding in shadows close to few empty cages. She could see clearly what was happening inside the circle. There was even smaller circle inside the bigger one and there were boxes all around it. These boxes were also inscribed with holy runes of protection. There were also men in robes standing all around the lighted area and she recognized them as the procession she was following.

Most of them were standing around the inner circle on the ground. This circle had markings of protection written in it.

It was system of old runes, but they were inactive. The box they were bearing the whole way down was now in the middle of said circle and as Lerena saw. It was shuddering more and more, like it was becoming frantic and the thing inside was trying to escape. One of the robed men was reading something out loud from the book on pedestal and the others around the circle were repeating it by rote. The other men were turned inside and were waiting for something. There was also older man in High Inquisitorial robes looking into the circle and waiting expectantly at the result. There was a strange, hungry look in his eyes that quite unnerved the young scion.

Lerena listened deeply to the chanting, which was getting stronger with every minute. It was some sort of binding ritual, she realized in surprise. It spoke of binding and limitation. As the chanting reached its high point runes of the inner circle begun to glow with bright light. The heavy metal-bound box inside shuddered last time and broke.

A tentacle made of flesh and dripping some kind of noxious, strange liquid lashed out of the ruins of the container directly at the man leading the chant. Upon reaching the boundary of runic circle, a blinding light shone and smell of burned flesh and something much worse assaulted Lerena's nostrils. The robed cultists around the circle did not even flinch at this, but it nearly overwhelmed Lerena's sensitive nose. Fortunately she was able to tone her senses down quickly enough so she did not pass out of it.

Lerena regained her composure quickly and concentrated on the thing inside the circle. It was putrid bag of flesh, with tentacles slowly moving around it. One of these tentacles was burned, but it was already healing. Slime was oozing out of the pores of its slimy skin. She did not see any visible orifices, but the daemon was writhing and convulsing like a living organ which was freshly tore out of its place within. Its movement was accompanied with thousands of small voices, which were painful to the soul. She was also able to identify the smell that was coming out of it. She remembered the similar smell, albeit less pure, out of her days in streets.

She saw beggar once whose who was dying on some gangrene. His whole body was slowly rotting and he wasn't even screaming in pain any more. This smell was similar, but much stronger and purer in a sickeningly sweet way.

It was smell of gangrene. Rotting flesh, exposed to the whole world as infested and putrid. Home of thousands of infections, of festering wounds, of limbs rotting away thanks to some new disease. There was also present the supernatural scent of chaos as a small undertone. It was revolting just to think about such a combination. She recognized these signs from her studies under Isha the False Scion.

This thing was a daemon of Nurgle, the Chaos God of Disease.

The daemon in middle of circle spoke and its voice resonated with pain and suffering. It was the turgid voice of a thousand flies inhabiting rotten carcass. The sound of Plague Bearers pleading for their torment to end or just weeping in the quiet commitment to their fate.

"Why have you called me here? Why did you bind me inside this cage? What do you wish from me ?" demanded the daemon inside the circle of containment

The men around the circle stepped away and assumed waiting positions. Lerena backed away deeper into the shadows. The Inquisitor himself stepped forward and boldly looked directly at it, but it was a mystery to Lerena how he was so sure he was not looking at its behind, because in that case the effect would be rather silly. He proclaimed himself with strong and stern voice.

"I am Inquisitor Zavarkand Rgeses of Ordo Maleus. I have come to ask you questions and you shall answer them or you shall be punished.

The being in circle answered. "Very well. I was bored anyway. Give me your questions, Inquisitor, so I can give you the answers. For the wisdom of Gorgoth Poxgiver _is_ great indeed."

"We seek wisdom about beings in this cage. A strange psyker-like thing, who does not react to the usual methods of identification. Tell us what is this being, I so order you. I demand it!" Zavarkand called out in a strong, unflinching manner.

Lerena's interest was piqued at this. A Scion could be described like this. It was looking like her instincts had not failed her this time. She had to confirm her suspicions, but fighting these men, the servitors who would show up _and _the daemon in circle who could be released at any moment, could be suicide. She had to wait for right moment. The right distraction.

The body of daemon shifted and turned and soon she saw a face-like mimicry show on the side facing the Inquisitor. Small, pig-like eyes formed and gazed strange gaze of very mild interest at the inquisitor.

"Show me this being, so I can judge it by my eyes. Or are you so afraid you might loose it?" A lazy smirk formed on the daemons face. It seemed the thing in circle knew exactly how to play Inquisitor Zavarkand, because Lerena saw bout of anger in his face, which quickly passes as Inquisitor regained his composure.

"As you wish daemon. Bring her out," the Inquisitor ordered. Five of the cultists waiting outside the containment circle moved.

Two of them opened a large, sturdy door in the wall while three others stood around it in readiness. Lerena saw weapons quite ready to fire under their robes, clenched by white-knuckled hands. Slowly the cell opened and something was brought out.

It was a small, huddled figure bound by golden chains. Lerena looked closer and she recognized the figure as a small girl as if she were standing right next to the girl as if she had used a powerful set of binoculars. The child was looking terrible with cuts and bruises. Her face was dirty and she had been crying, but her tears had run out long time ago. The girl was dragged roughly next to the Inquisitor and thrown to ground, while the guns were aimed at her the whole time. Strangely, no sound escaped from her.

The Inquisitor gave the bound and compliant daemon an expectant look.

The daemon itself was silent for a very long time as it studied the child in rags. Lerena would bet there was hint of confusion written in that horrid mockery of a human face.

The Inquisitor was growing impatient with this act and so he readied himself to give a signal to the men around to read the holy books of demon expelling. Gorgoth Poxgiver spoke as soon as he saw him raising his hand.

"Yes, yes! I know of beings like her. The boils on the face of humanity, monsters living in your shadows. Daemons in the guise of man. They were born that way naturally, so you can't find them. They will devour you all in the end, like the great diseases our lord produces. Fear them, for they will be _your_ end and you can do nothing about it. Do you like it, Inquisitor, do you like the secrets of chaos and our Great grandfather?" The buzzing noise that it made that could somehow be understood was an abomination for merely existing.

"What do you mean daemon? Explain yourself to me!" the Inquisitor demanded, beseaching it for more information, but the daemon had enough of cooperating.

"I have answered your _question_, Inquisitor. Now release me, for I shall speak no more." The face faded into the roils of fatty flesh again and the daemon curled itself into a hard ball like he was waiting for something.

"Read the rites of Exorcism. He will talk." The Inquisitor order and the rites _were _read, but it had no effect on the ball of flesh and slime in the circle. Inquisitor Zavarkand let one disappointed sigh to escape his lips and gave command to end the daemon of Nurgle.

"Execute him and take this back to the holding box. I will decide its fate later," commanded the Inquisitor as he turned around and kicked the child laying on the floor. He left the circle of lights and walked away into the darkness.

He was approaching Lerena. She quickly climbed to the top of one of cages as a silent, blurring shadow. It did not look like the Inquisitor saw her. He just marched from her in straight line.

Lerena then turned back to the circle and saw a man dragging the child back to her small container. She registered an ominous hum slowly getting stronger, filling the whole room. It was sound of energy weapon, but Lerena was not sure from where it was coming. Suddenly she saw a bright flash of light coming from the above.

The flash of energy hit the middle of circle and vaporized the daemon inside it from a massive ship-grade cannon in the ceiling. There was nothing remaining after that. Even the foul odour vanished nearly immediately.

Lerena saw the small figure dragged to a cell in the darkness at the edge of the room and looked closely at the closing mechanism. It was not complicated looking at all. It was a simple electronic lock that she was sure she could decipher. The clamps were massive, but Lerena was now quite experienced in these things. It would not take much time.

But now she had to wait for the people to leave so she could go in at time of minimal resistance.

Hours passed by and most of the robed cultists left after they cleaned the circle and enscribed it again. It was time to strike. Lerena was getting cramps from the waiting.

There were only three men around the circle. Two guards were patrolling the outer perimeter and one priest in the middle. Lerena enacted her plan. She would eliminate both guards quickly and then move on to the priest. She attacked them the moment both guards walked close to each other.

She threw her knife with deadly precision into the neck of one guard. The other one turned around to see the problem at the noise, but she was ready for that. She leaped on him from over forty feet away. She hit the guard hard and quickly disabled him with trained precision and practice. He slumped down with sickening crack and Lerena snagged his lasgun, then aimed it at the priest who backed away from her in confusion and shock.

"Lay down and do not move. If you move, you will have a very nice hole in middle of your head."

The priest complied with her orders with unseemly haste, so she just hit him with butt of weapon to the back of his head, knocking him out. She returned for her throwing knife and faced her next obstacle. The lock on the box.

Lerena quickly took her her burglary tools from a belt pouch and put herself to work on the box holding the girl. It was an easy system to break into, just like she thought. She had expected something better from Inquisition.

It took her under ten seconds to open it. Lerena thought she was getting rusty, so needed more practice

The Scion entered the small cell and saw the small figure in the far corner. She tried to speak to small girl, but the girl did not respond at all. She took her into her hands and brought her into the open air. She had to blink to make sure because the surprise awaiting her there was not very nice.

Which was quite the understatement.

Servitors from all over the place were now standing on the boundary of the outer circle of the room. Their weapons, armatures were ready and their cybernetic eyes were blazing red. These servitors were in battle mode. Their mechanical voice announced in terrifying choir. "Demon you are facing the Inquisition of Holy Emperor. Stop moving and face His Wrath. You shall be cleansed!"

They repeated the message and Lerena was furiously thinking how the hell did they notice her. She did not understand how they had discovered her but now was not time to think, it it was time to act.

In Lerena's opinion the formation was not a very good one. The line they were in had large gaps. It would be easy to run through for someone capable of very quick sprint, much less someone able to leap higher than a gazelle. It was pretty obvious those were there to herd individuals inside them, but Lerena had a much different plan.

She put the golden chains binding the child she was carrying around her neck and told the child to hold on. It seemed that she got some reaction finally as the child grabbed her tunic roughly. The Servitors guns were heating up and targeting her.

It was time to go.

Lerena dashed for the nearest hole. The sound of lasgun fire and bolter rounds shredding concrete behind her told he she did not have much time, but they were missing her for now. She dashed around the nearest servitors and she jumped when she was passing the cages. She grabbed the top edge with one hand, her second hand holding lasgun she took from the dead guard and pulled herself to the side.

She landed on the top of cage gracefully and quickly jumped on another. It seemed that servitors have missed her and her strange actions confused their simple target processing units so that she could leave. She had to get through the access tunnel quickly. She dashed through, the traps in the ornamented walls failing to activate.

They seemed to be turned off, probably for the squadrons that were coming. Which was not a very pleasant thought at all.

The Scion (and burden) met those as she dashed out of the main tunnel. They were running from the far side of tunnel in neat formation. She come out when they were turning around the corner. Lerena did not lose her cool and quickly hit one of them with all her might with her shoulder, sending him stumbling backwards directly into his comrades. She got the desired effect as whole squad of elite soldiers ended in one big heap incapable of pursuing her even as she kept running right over the jostling pile with uncanny ease.

She quickly entered elevator and the hole she made in its roof. She quickly climbed the ladder for few metres. and took her special 'wall-opener' from her pocket. It was miniature bomb designed to open hard doors and walls for when you just did not have time to just break through. If she remembered the designing rules of hive architecture correctly, they were never built to waste space and this elevator was out of the common route.

Which meant this would open into the lower levels of Hive.

Lerena dropped a few feet, swinging the girl into her grasp as the explosion shook this whole section of the hive. She hopped up and entered the hole. She heard the firing of a lasgun as it burned a spot she had just vacated a few seconds ago. She responded in kind and shot at the soldier at the bottom of the shaft. She got herself through the hole and looked at her surroundings. She was in a disused tunnel, which was covered in graffiti. It looked relatively underused, but the ever present filth of a Hive City underbelly was present.

She had to move quickly. She checked the child in her arms, chains still wrapped about her neck. The girl was looking unharmed, but Lerena was no healer. She had to get her to one.

Lerena thought about her situation and remembered she had her locator. She activated small device and it begun beeping as she ran. Her men would find her.

**The Overworld**

The home of the Gods and Titans. It is a place of pure ideas and concepts, where the world is reflected in its great beauty and terror. It is composed of the remnants of the defeated Titans, realms of the Gods and abstract places that are hard to describe even for Immortals. Distance there means nothing and its connection to world is fragile, for it is connected on too many axises. Every part of the Overworld has meaning, every part has purpose, even though mortals cannot see it.

It is place of wonder and terror. Be wary of its inhabitants, for Fate and Destiny walk in their steps.


End file.
